Kingdom hearts (the keyblade war)
by Zoran10
Summary: una batalla continua entre la luz y la oscuridad, Sora y sus amigos deberán hacer frente a una amenaza que a estado ya desde hace un tiempo, pero esta vez contaran con un nuevo aliado que posee amabas fuerzas (luz y oscuridad) ¿podrán vencer a la oscuridad de una vez por todas o sucumbirán a ella?
1. otro elegido

¡hola¡ Que tal aquí les traigo mi primer fic, tengo que aclarar que este fic ya lo subi en otra página, lo subo aquí porque quiero compartirlo con más gente. Espero que les guste.

Nota: Kingdom hearts no me pertenece, es propiedad de square enix. Solo soy un gran fan de esta franquicia que quiere compartir esta historia.

Otro elegido.

"La oscuridad es una parte de mí, siempre ha estado allí, y siempre….le he tenido miedo"

Alguna vez se han perdido .como si todo lo que conocieran ya no existiera, a veces desando morir solo por el simple hecho de que no te gusta tu mundo pues no sabes lo que piensas entonces. no hay nada como el hogar … y cuando ya no puedes volver empiezas a extrañarlo profundamente amigos ,familia , hogar nada de eso. solo oscuridad…

-Qué mundo tan pequeño- decía un misterioso hombre encapuchado mirando a su alrededor la isla que alguna vez fue su hogar –Me pregunto cuántos años han pasado desde que abandone este pedazo de mundo. Bueno después de todo falta muy poco para que consiga lo que quiera…la oscuridad lo consumirá todo-reflexionaba aquel hombre con una expresión satisfactoria

Desde lo alto del cielo xehanort pudo ver como un destello de luz y oscuridad caía en el agua. El hombre miro lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Las olas arrastraban a sus pies a un chico

-(Quien podrá ser)-pensó un poco confundido xehanort

El chico abrió sus ojos y parecía muy mareado, cuando pudo levantarse vio a xehanort fijamente a los ojos

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto xehanort

-….yo...Ahhhh- grito el chico muy confundido tomándose la cabeza y un aura oscura rodeándole

Xehanort sonrió – ohh la oscuridad fluye intensamente en ti –trato de acercarse- dime muchacho que es esa oscuridad –dijo sonriendo

-ALEJATE!-grito el chico levantado su mano y de ella invocando la poderosa llave espada.

-¡no puede ser¡ –dijo muy sorprendido xehanort

Una luz misteriosa envolvió al chico y se lo llevo de ese lugar, desapareciendo toda pista de el. Xehanort se quedó allí mirando al cielo.

-jejeje esto se va a poner interesante – decía xehanort con una sonrisa maligna.

"Hace tiempo una guerra de llaves espada se libró por el control de la luz, pero el resultado de esa batalla solo fue la muerte y la liberación de la oscuridad, desde entonces todos los mundos están separados, solo 7 guerreros de la luz podrán traer la paz. ¿Pero serán suficientes?"

La luz había despachado al chico en otro mundo. El chico despertó y miro una torre que era lo único que había en ese lugar .

-bueno, será mejor averiguar dónde estoy – dijo el chico y se adentró en la torre.

Cuando por fin llego al último piso, el chico pudo ver a un tipo parado en frente de la ventana murmurando cosas

-Eh disculpe-se atrevió a decir el chico

-ah si. Te esperaba –dijo el tipo

-¿me esperaba?- pregunto el chico

-claro, Las estrellas te trajeron hasta aquí. Sabes ellas me dicen cosas, Soy el maestro yen sid-le dijo este- soy un mago -

-un mago. ¿Y porque estoy aquí?-dijo el chico algo confundido.

\- estabas en peligro. Por lo que veo eres un portador de la llave espada- dijo yen sid

El chico extendió su mano e invoco su llave espada.

-esto es una ¿llave espada?-pregunto el chico

-Así es, es tu deber como los otros destruir la oscuridad con ella –respondió yen sid

-¿otros?-dijo el chico

-si hay otros portadores como tú –exclamo yensid

-entiendo- menciono el chico

-por cierto muchacho, cómo te llamas-pregunto yensid

-ah sí. Por poco lo había olvidado, mi nombre es…Zoran -

Fin

Esto es todo por ahora, si les gusto. Dejen sus reviews o comentarios, y díganme si quieren que siga subiendo esta historia aquí, un saludo y hasta la próxima.

…


	2. Descubriendo lo que hay en el interior

Aquí el segundo cap, espero que les guste.

Nota: Kingdom hearts no me pertenece, solo soy un gran fan de esta franquicia, que quiere compartir esta historia.

-Me llamo Zoran.-respondió el chico.

-Zoran, ¿recuerdas de dónde vienes?-le pregunto Yen sid, mirándolo de arriba a bajo

-No, solo puedo recordar mi nombre.-respondió el, aun así continuo buscando en su mente.-Creo que estuve en otro lugar, antes de estar aquí, pero no recuerdo donde.

-Mmm entiendo, aun así no creo que sea casualidad que estés aquí, pero llegaste en el mejor momento-le decía Yen sid.-¿crees que puedes ayudarnos?

El joven se quedó mirando por momento su mano izquierda, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero si el destino quiso que él estuviera envuelto en esa situación, por algo seria.

-ayudare.- dijo con una cara seria y decidida.

Yen sid estaba seguro de su decisión, a pesar de ser un completo desconocido, en eso comenzó a contarle toda la historia, sobre la guerra de las llaves espadas, la historia del maestro Eraqus y sus alumnos, de Xeanort y su nueva organización de Sora y sus amigos.

-Xeanort quiere desatar otra guerra, aunque me preocupa que ese no sea su único objetivo.-le advirtió el mago.

-¿tiene algún plan para detenerlo?-le pregunta Zoran.

-Acompáñame.-le pidió el mago. Levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la siguiente habitación, seguido por Zoran.

En dicha habitación se encontraba Sora durmiendo plácidamente.

-El será uno de tus Compañeros, en esta peligrosa misión.-menciono el Mago, mirando al pelo de punta.

-¿Por qué está dormido?-le pregunta Zoran.

-Aún está haciendo su prueba, debería despertar pronto.-le contesta.-tú también debes realizar una prueba, necesito saber que hay dentro de ti.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-le pregunta.

-Cierra los ojos.-indico el Mago.

En el mismo instante que cerro sus ojos Zoran se queda dormido, entrando en un sueño dentro de su corazón.

"tienes un gran poder, pero tienes miedo de usarlo"

Lentamente el recién llegado del cielo comenzó abrir sus ojos, se encontraba en el descenso al corazón. Igual que el de todos el suyo tenía su imagen reflejada con círculos a su alrededor, pero en estos no había nada.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-se preguntó, estaba algo somnoliento.

"este es tu corazón, un corazón dividido."

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta a esa voz que escuchaba.

"un guía, un sabio me llaman de muchas formas"

-Que se supone que deba hacer-Zoran

"deja de temer. a la oscuridad"

Ráfagas de oscuridad se desprendieron de él mostrándole una puerta, no lo dudo y entro. Detrás de la puerta solo había un sendero que tenía dos caminos, uno luminoso y otro totalmente oscuro.

"tu corazón está dividido en dos, estas poderosas fuerzas viven en constante conflicto en el exterior y dentro de ti"

Sin previo aviso detrás de Zoran aparece un Sincorazon (Sombra)

"habrá enemigos que quieran robar tu poder"

Zoran toma su llave espada, y de un ataque acaba con la sombra, sin embargo continuaron apareciendo más.

"tu oscuridad los atrae peligrosamente, deberás tener cuidado"

Aun así, el nuevo elegido no se inmuta ya acaba con todos, pero los monstruos no se rinden fácilmente. la oscuridad se transformó en un Lado oscuro (sincorazon) el cual trato de aplastarlo, pero Zoran logra esquivar el ataque, el Sincorazon lanzo varias esferas oscuras de su pecho, impactando contra Zoran afortunadamente logro bloquear algunas.

-(la oscuridad…me llama).-por alguna razón, Zoran se dejó llevar un poco por la oscuridad, haciendo que la pupila de su ojo izquierdo cambiara color Rojo, y una aura oscura se esparciera por su cuerpo.

Realmente se sentía poderoso, tomo con fuerza su llave espada llenándola de un poder totalmente oscuro, y arremetió contra el lado oscuro derrotándolo al instante.

-Jajajajaja.-reía desquiciadamente, el poder de la oscuridad era genial ¿Cómo podía ser tan malo? Con ese poder podría derrotar fácilmente a ese tal Xeanort, eso era lo que pensaba. Pero en ese instante su parte de luz comenzó a brillar deshaciendo la oscuridad y regresando a Zoran al descenso al corazón.

-¿Qué rayos paso? -Se preguntó, era como si él no hubiera tenido el control de lo que paso.

"es tiempo de que regreses, y no lo olvides. Ya no le temas"

Fue lo último que escucho decir, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba de vuelta en el desván del hechicero. Con Yen sid mirándolo fijamente.

-Maestro ¿lo vio?-le pregunto Zoran.

-Sí, lo vi todo, tu caso es muy extraño, tienes esa oscuridad que intenta apoderarse de ti y una luz que la mantiene a raya, es interesante. Aun así demostraste que eres capaz de manejar bien la llave espada y por ahora es suficiente.-explico el antiguo maestro de la llave espada.-Sora está apunto de despertar y los demás vendrán pronto.

Zoran asiente, la verdad le emocionaba la idea de estar acompañado.

-una Cosa más, mantendremos lo de tu oscuridad como un secreto. Si los otros se enteraran podrían desconfiar de ti.-advierte el Mago.

-estoy de acuerdo.-Dice serio, mientras se queda mirando su mano izquierda.

En ese momento ambos escuchan como se abre la puerta, venían entrando el carismático Rey Mickey seguido por Riku.

-bienvenidos, los estaba esperando.-dijo el Mago.

-maestro, ¿Sora ya despertó?-pregunta el pequeño ratón.

-aun no, aunque ya debería.-responde el maestro.

Riku se queda mirando fijamente a Zoran, preguntándose quien era.

-Quiero presentarles a Zoran, el los acompañara en su misión.-dijo al darse cuenta como lo miraban el rey del castillo Disney y Riku.

-mucho gusto.-le dijo Mickey con una Sonrisa, Estrechando su mano con él.

Riku se le acerco y ambos se dieron la mano, pero para sorpresa de ambos al tocarse sintieron una extraña sensación que les recorrió el cuerpo, sin embargo no le dieron importancia a eso.

-Creo que nos perdimos de algo.-menciono Riku, sin apartar la mirada del recién llegado.

Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren más dejen sus reviews con sus dudas….

…


End file.
